


That Would Be Enough

by KatjaWilde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Abortion, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comfort, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by Hamilton, Inspired by Music, Marichat, Melancholy, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Unplanned Pregnancy, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: This is a one shot with part of the dialogue inspired by/stolen from "That would be enough" from Hamilton.I don't really know how to describe it. Neither am I sure what I just wrote.Warning: Mentions of abortion and assasination.





	That Would Be Enough

They were standing on her balcony as they had so often before in the last four years since Chat Noir had started visiting Marinette regularly.  
Marinette had just shared the news. She stood there waiting for his reply.  
"How long have you known?" Chat Noir finally asked.  
"A month or so."  
"Mari, you should have told me"  
Yes she should have. But the Miraculous and with Hawkmoth on the loose, it demanded that they should always be ready to save Paris. Even if it meant Chat Noir leaving for weeks at a time for scouting missions to locate the Butterfly Holder. The Black Cat Miraculous was The Miraculous of Destruction. A miraculous fitting for an assassin, for someone ready to strike without hesitation, strike down hard and without mercy.  
They had decided it was the best course of action. Use Ladybug and the other Miraculous users as bait while Chat Noir tracked down Hawkmoth with his stealth and black leather suit hiding him in night and shadows alike. Letting Chat Noir hide while he was preparing to take down Hawkmoth permanently.  
The plan had been agreed upon almost eight months ago. They were no closer to finding him.  
"I thought about an abortion," she admitted, not looking at his face. It had been an accident. Chat Noir had in the last eight months been to visit Marinette three times, in the death of the night. He couldn't risk being seen by civlians. Not when they had faked his death to take Hawkmoth by surprise.  
"No"  
"Your duty is to Paris, Chaton."  
"You should have told me." He took her hand in his. She still wasn't looking at him.  
"I’m not sorry." She finally looked at him. She wasn't. She wasn't sorry about considering abortion for the best of Paris. But she just could not go through with it.  
"I know you’ll fight until the war against Hawkmoth is won. But still, I figured you deserve a chance to meet our child."  
She sighed and looked out over the City of Love and Light.  
"Look around, at how unlucky we are to be alive right now."

"We are not unlucky to be alive, Mari. It's just bad timing."  
Tears were gathering in both their eyes.  
"Look around, Chaton. Look at where you are. Look at where we started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, that would be enough."  
She was crying now. He lightly kissed her knuckles, before he spoke again:  
"I'm not going to die, Princess. I can promise you that much."  
"You can't promise such a thing, Chaton. I want to ask you to stay, to give up, but I know you can't. So just... Try to stay alive. Please."  
He didn't say anything, just enveloped her in a tight embrace. She continued crying. He stroked her hair to help calm her down.

"If this child shares a fraction of your smil or a fragment of your mind, look out world that would be enough. Enough for everything to have been worth it, Mari. Every Akuma battle and every day these last months I've spent in the shadows, not letting anybody see me. It would be enough."  
He lifted her chin, so they could look into each other's eyes.  
"I don’t pretend to know, the challenges you’re facing, the worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind. The best and worst case scenarios. But I’m not afraid. So long as I can come home to you at the end of the day, that would be enough.  
Please Mari, don't give up on us. Or our child." 

She said nothing. He kept staring into her blue eyes and finally she sighed and spoke again.  
"I know, you didn't choose to be a superhero, not really. I know that you were chosen. But I wish things could be different. I wish I could grant you peace of mind, that I could let you wholly inside my heart. But I can't. I want to be a part of the narrative, help you through what you're going through right now, but I just can't. I can't risk it." She laid a procetive hand on her stomach.  
She couldn't risk herself as a civilian. The suit protected the baby in battles. But as a civilian she had to be careful. She couldn't let him risk himself for the girl outside the suit. Before he left, as Ladybug she'd had to make him promise not to interfere with Akuma battles while he was trying to track down Hawkmoth. But how she wished she could be a bigger part of his life these last few months.  
Chat Noir just looked at this girl he loved. He kissed her softly.  
"In the story they will write someday, let this moment be the chapter, where you decide to let me stay. Not for good, I have to go back. But just for a while. I promise, that would be enough. Enough to get me through the next few months, to give me renewed motivation and purpose. We will beat him."  
Throughout the rest of the night there was echoed promises to do their best. They let themselves feeling lucky for being alive right now, even for just a moment.  
That night, the love and the promises were enough.  
And they knew, that they would be alright. That love they shared, their hopes for the future, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys! Thanks for reading. I'm not really sure what happened there or where it was going, and I really should be studying for exams, but oh well...


End file.
